Someday
by LittleKangaroo
Summary: Kate always thought that the world was just a place to live your life, do what you're told, and then pass on. She thought that every action must have a purpose. That was, until, she met George Weasley himself. Getting mixed in with his crazy life, Kate is unsure if hers will ever be normal again. Maybe someday their opposite lifestyles will be able to co-exist...Maybe. GeorgexOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello peoples ****J, this is my first fanfic on here, so please no jerk comments! It's set in HBP. Kate's the same age as Fred and George. I'll try my best to follow the books, but they won't be in school so I guess it doesn't really matter….Anyways on with the story! :D George/OC a little Fred/OC.**

**P.S. I made up a bunch of these stores XD sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and am not JK Rowling, so please don't sue me!**

"Kate wake up! We need to go into Diagon Alley before it gets crowded, or else we won't be able to get what we need." Marley whined.

I moaned, pulling the sheets farther over my head.

"Fine, you've given me no other choice.." All of the sudden my warm covers were pulled off of me, letting the chilly air creep through my skin.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and scuttling over to squat in front of the radiating heater.

"Sorry, but we really need to go shopping, and we aren't going to get anywhere with you being a lazy arse all day. Now get ready, we're leaving in ten." Was Marley's reply as she walked into the kitchen.

Cursing under my breath, I walked to the tiny bathroom, and turned the shower on. After testing the water's temperature, I slide slowly under the hot, streaming water.

After thoroughly cleaning my hair, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a skimpy towel around me to savor the heat, but my plan had failed miserably. Feeling the cold, I dashed to my room and threw on a pair of jeans and a plain gray T-shirt. Walking back to the bathroom I decided to try and do my hair. It didn't take very long, my hair is wavy, shoulder length, and mud brown, in other words, ugly, so I didn't really care what it looked like. After just drying it, it still looked horrible, so I put my favorite fuzzy hat on. Even if it did make me look like a caveman, it got the job done of covering up my crazy hair.

Not bothering to put any make-up on, (because I believed in natural beauty, even if I didn't have it), I headed to the kitchen, where Marley sat, sipping a cup of tea.

"All ready then?" She asked, charming her cup to the sink, and putting her vest on.

"I guess," I replied, as I pulled on my black converse, and a black fleece jacket.

"Well come on then, we need to get a head start. Big day today, lots of shopping!" Marley screeched with glee. You could tell just by looking at her that she loved to shop. She has the long, blonde hair. Wears the cutest clothes, like today she's wearing a plaid mini skirt with wool leggings, a white turtle neck sweater, and to top it all off, fur boots with a matching fur vest.

When I had first seen Marley in our first year in Hogwarts, I thought she was a totally brat, but then on day we were paired up in potions, and after that we were inseparable.

So even though we are VERY different, we're amazing friends, and always will be.

"So what's our first stop then?" I asked as I locked the front door.

"Well I want some new clothes-"

"Like always." I smirked.

"Anyways, so I thought we should go to Madame Flourine's first. Plus, you really need some clothes that actually make you look like a girl." She said skeptically as she looked over my outfit.

"Hey! I like my clothes! They're very comfortable!" I said in a defensive tone.

"I'm sure they are Love, but how many times have you been mistaken for a boy?"

"Twenty-six," I muttered under my breath, hoping she hadn't heard, but of course she did.

"Exactly." Marley replied with a satisfied smile.

We walked in silence until we reached the store we desired.

"Oooooo, Kate look at that coat!" Marley said as she pressed her nose up against the window, like a kid looking into Honeydukes.

"Come on Marley, we can look at it inside." Not bothering to look a the coat myself.

Marley raced into the store, nearly knocking over the store employee, to get to the coat.

"Oh Kate, just look at it! Isn't it the most gorgeous coat you've ever seen?!"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied not paying attention as I looked through the racks of jeans.

"Oh it looks dreadful on me!" Marley cried in despair.

Now this got my attention, Marley never looked bad in anything. Also, she doesn't say that sort of stuff to get compliments from others. So when I looked up I wasn't very surprised when it did in fact look dreadful on her.

"Oh well," Marley said taking the coat off, "Hey maybe it'll look good on you!"

"I doubt it, it's not my style." And it wasn't. It was a white button-up coat that stopped at the upper thigh, and had miniature silver flowers embroider all around it, with a tie in the middle. It would look even worse on me than her.

"Come on," she pleaded, pushing out her lower lip into a childish pout. "It won't kill you!"

"Fine, whatever." I complied, taking off my jacket and putting on the coat.

"Kate you look adorable!" Marley screeched. "But now we just have to get rid of that horrible hat, and find you some jeans and boots, and you'll be perfect!"

I didn't fully believe Marley because she always said I looked cute in anything she likes. But as I looked in the mirror I couldn't believe my eyes, I actually did look good. Still looking at myself, I spotted the tag. Reaching down the first thing my eyes found was the price: eight galleons.

"Eight galleons! This is ridiculous!"

"Oh but Kate it's sooooo cute! You have to buy it!"

It's not that I didn't have the money or anything, in fact I was pretty well off. It was just the fact that I would be paying eight galleons for a coat! I mean I could help a child in need or something! But, then again it did look good on me, and I need some nice clothes.

"Ok, I guess."

"Yayyyyyy! Look, I found you boots and pants to match it!" Marley said, handing over the treasure she found.

"Ok, well can we please go? I'm getting tired of this store" I asked, pleadingly.

"Yes Ms. Cranky we just need to buy this stuff then it's off to Potions & Lotions."

After several other stores, my feet were tired, I had more bags than I could carry, and I just wanted to go home. But of course, Marley still wanted to go to another store.

"Lets stop by at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I want to see what type of stuff they sell, and then we can go home."

"Fine," I sighed, dragging my aching feet to front of the shop.

**a/n: So I'm writing THIS author's note two years after I wrote this. I was looking through the documents on my home computer and came across this and I was cringing from how terrible it was. I decided to put it up anyways because, why the hell not? I may or may not continue it, I haven't decided yet. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! **

**Lots and lots of love,**

**Kenzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you so much Professor McGonagal for reviewing! It made me so happy that someone enjoyed this! **

**I wrote this chapter and it's short and I don't really like it but I thought I would get something out there or else I'll never continue it! Please enjoy, review, favorite, follow. **

**-Kenzie**

**L**aughter surrounded the two girls as they entered the shop. Young children who weren't quite old enough to go to hogwarts swamped the aisles, testing out every product in reach and begging their parents to buy them.

Kate was dumbfounded. Almost all of Diagon Alley had been deserted for the past few months but it seemed as if nothing had affected the twins' store.

Nor Kate or Marley had ever been close to the infamous Weasley twins. Being as Kate was a ravenclaw and Marley a hufflepuff they had never really crossed paths, but Kate fondly remembered the time in fifth year when they tried to get her eating a puking pastel.

"Remember that time Fred tried to get me to eat a puking pastel?" Kate asked Marley as they traveled down an aisle filled with love potions.

"Oh yeah," Marley replied, "you were mad as hell and would have punched him if I hadn't stopped you"

Kate laughed as she picked up a purple bottle. "They were crazy those two." She examined the bottle more closely and noticed that there was a disclaimer on the back:

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes holds no responsibility for what may happen while taking/using one of their products. Use responsibly.

Kate snorted, "That sounds safe." And proceeded to put the potion back in it's place.

"I'll have you know that we take extreme measures to insure that all of our products are safe."

Kate quickly spun around and came face to face with two lanky gingers dressed in black slacks and deep purple button down shirts.

"We'll there is a one percent chance you won't wake up from that particular daydream potion." One of them spoke but neither of the girls could tell if it was Fred or George.

The other twin continued, "but we have a disclaimer so you really can't blame us."

Marley eyed them skeptically. "That really makes me want to buy your products," she said sarcastically.

Kate nodded in agreement. "You guys are still nuts."

The twins laughed and this time George spoke first. "Maybe we are a bit nuts, but you've got to be coming up with stuff like this!"

George smiled widely and Kate could tell that he was proud of his store.

"It's good to see you guys here, we thought that we'd never see anyone from our class come by seeing as you know...what's been happening." Fred said.

Kate sighed, " well we haven't really done anything exciting like you guys have. Me and Marley pooled our money together and bought a little apartment here above the cafe we both work at."

"Yeah it's small but it keeps us warm!" The other girl said.

"Is that the little place right by Ollivander's" George asked remembering the small place that he's walked by countless times.

"Yup, you should stop by some time, we've got some killer butter beer." Kate replied hoping that they would. The cafe mostly brought in older wizards and witches so she figured it would be nice to see a familiar face.

"We definitely will! It was nice seeing you two." And with that the two boys walked off to help other customers.

"Well that was nice seeing them again." Kate said fondly. She had forgotten how much joy the twins had brought with them. They had such a light atmosphere and Kate was glad that they could bring some happiness in times like this.

"We'll is there anything you want?" Marley asked.

"Nah just wanted to see the place. I really want to go home. I'm so tired of shopping."

And with that the two girls headed back to their apartment

A/N sorry it's so short and boring! I promise that it will start to pick soon!

-Kenzie


End file.
